1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting platforms or panels. In particular, the present invention relates to a S.T.R.I.K.E. compatible mounting platform or panel upon which a holster and/or optional accessories may be attached.
2. Description of Related Art
Military and law enforcement personnel, particularly those attached to special operations unit, carry a large amount of specially designed and adapted gear. Because of the constantly changing landscape of the modern battlefield, and the rapidly changing mission of law enforcement, it is advantageous for operators to be able to configure and/or reconfigure pouches, pockets, holsters, holders, and other accessories on vests, body armor, packs, platforms, and other carriers.
The interchangeability of pouches, pockets, and accessories is of particular importance because it allows, for example, a single load-bearing vest to be reconfigured to meet certain mission specific needs.
The terms MOLLE (Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment) or S.T.R.I.K.E. (Soldier Tactical Retro Integrated Kit Enhanced) are used to generically describe load bearing systems and subsystems that utilize corresponding rows of woven webbing for modular pouch, pocket, and accessory attachment. Generally, the terms MOLLE and S.T.R.I.K.E. are interchangeable.
The S.T.R.I.K.E. system is a modular system that incorporates the use of corresponding rows of webbing stitched onto a piece of equipment, such as a vest, and the various S.T.R.I.K.E. compatible pouches, pockets, and accessories, each accessory having mating rows of stitched webbing. S.T.R.I.K.E. compatible pouches, pockets, and accessories of various utility can then be attached wherever S.T.R.I.K.E. webbing exists on the equipment.
An exemplary S.T.R.I.K.E. compatible carrier includes a plurality of substantially parallel, spaced apart carrier webbings. Each of the carrier webbings is secured to the carrier at spaced apart locations, such that a tunnel segment is formed between the carrier and the carrier webbing between each secured location of the carrier webbing. Each of the tunnel segments is formed substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the carrier webbing.
Similarly, an exemplary accessory includes a plurality of substantially parallel, spaced apart accessory webbings. The accessory webbings are spaced apart so as to correspond to the spaces between the spaced apart carrier webbings. The accessory webbings are secured to the accessory at spaced apart locations, such that an accessory tunnel segment is formed between the accessory and the accessory webbing between each secured location of the accessory webbing. Each of the accessory tunnel segments is formed substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the accessory webbing.
When the accessory is placed adjacent the carrier such that the accessory webbings are within the spaces between the spaced apart carrier webbings (and the carrier webbings are within the spaces between the spaced apart accessory webbings) and corresponding tunnel segments and accessory tunnel segments are aligned, a coupling member may be interwoven between the aligned tunnel segments and accessory tunnel segments to removably attach the accessory to the carrier.
Thus, through the use of a S.T.R.I.K.E.-type system, a given accessory may be mounted to a variety of carriers. Likewise, if a particular carrier includes a S.T.R.I.K.E. compatible system, a variety of accessories may be interchangeably mounted to the platform to accommodate a variety of mission load-outs.
S.T.R.I.K.E. compatible systems allow an operator to specifically tailor a load to an individual mission and then reconfigure the equipment to meet changing or dissimilar operational requirements. Mission essential pouches, pockets, and accessories can be added and unnecessary pouches, pockets, or accessories can be removed.